


2 gays and a twink

by UniverseBestPotato



Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody likes being a cat, Confused Luke, Fantasy AU, I'm confused, M/M, Not beta read i'll die like fives, witch Obi Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Title is literally there because why notMay change itProb will change itCodyWan fantasy AU where Cody and Obi Wan are kinda wizard/witches husbands in a wooden cabin in tatooine where they save luke from fae.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	2 gays and a twink

Luke wakes up to a figure in a robe and pointy hat walking around a large black pot muttering strange words while petting a black cat, who rests across the figure’s shoulders.

The cat notices the boy’s movement and meowed to his owner, who turned to Luke with a smile.

“Hello, my boy. Nice you see you awake after that fae attack.”

The man gives Luke a bowl of soup.

“Thank you,” Luke notices that there is one bowl left on the counter.

“Sorry, but who are you and who’s the last bowl for?”

“I am Ben, my boy and the last bowl is-“

“Mine”

A third voice appeared, and Luke turned to see the cat.

Luke stares

The Cat stares

“What? It is.”

Luke jumped at the cat talking, almost spilling his soup.

“YOU CAN TALK!!” 

“Of course, he can talk, Luke. That’s my husband”

Blue smoke surrounded the cat, the cat’s silhouette grew larger until a tall Mandalorian appeared in the cat’s place.

“I just like sitting on my squish’s shoulders when he’s doing voodoo.”

The robed man, Obi Wan, let out a laugh

“It’s force casting, not _voodoo._ We have been married for years, cyar’ika, accept it”

Cody smirks and walks towards Obi Wan, kissing him, then goes to get his soup.

“Nope”

Cody looks at their new guest and laughs.

“Oh dear, I believe we scared the boy”

“What makes you say that?”

“He fainted, spilled soup on the floor”

“Oh”

“Di’kut”

“You love me”

“Yes I do”

Obi Wan cheers

“You’re cleaning the soup though”

“Okay” Obi Wan sighs, going to get the mop and bucket.


End file.
